


Midnight Questions

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa





	Midnight Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_coloured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_coloured/gifts).



When the Warden slipped into Leliana's room in the inn that night, she found the normally cheerful bard curled against the foot of the bed, staring at nothing in particular. 

[ ](https://cdnw.nickpic.host/oMOzwX.jpg)

They sat in the near-dark of the closet-sized room, talking a little about morality and consequences and possibilities for the future but mostly simply soaking up each other's presence.   


End file.
